Poison
by Clio111
Summary: Marui Bunta has a younger sister, and she isn't going to his school? She's going to Seigaku instead? Look inside for the full summary. Also there are more Oc's in my story then just the younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

Poison

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis!**

**A.N:** _Hey guys! I decided to update a story I wrote a while ago...only thing is it isn't a one-shot *Gasps* Surprising right? Anyway, I will love to see if any of you would like me to continue it. Although I do know that if I do I will be updating it slowly since I have to get ready for my sister's wedding (Which is in June) and finals for school (Which is in June). So I'll be quite busy, but if you guys want me to continue please leave a small comment and tell me and I'll be sure to update it, even if it takes me some time._

_I am a huge fan of Prince of Tennis ,but for some odd reason I never grew fond of Sakuno. (I'm sorry x. x) I always thought Ryoma would be a lot cuter with someone else... so here is my attempt to write a story with an oc (Own character) in it. I would love it if you guys tell me if she seems like a Mary-Sue or anything._

_I hope you guys enjoy! And sorry for the long Author note ,but I want you guys all to understand that I am busy and will be updating in a slow manner._

**Summary: **_Marui Rini always felt like most of her life was hidden, thanks to her over protective brother, Mauri Bunta and his friends. So, instead of going to Rikkaidia with him she decided to go to the rival school, Seigaku. How will everyone react when the prince of tennis actually opens up to her? How will they react when they find out she's Marui's younger sister? Tomoka's accusing Rini has a spy? Read and Review!~_

**Warning: **_I have Oc's (Own character's) in here, so if you don't like don't read. _

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter One

"Did you see the new girl? She's really hot!" A freshman whispers to his best friend while sitting down next to him. His friend raises his eyebrow shaking his head.

"What new kid?" He asks his friend curiously while turning a page in his book not really listening to his friend since he knew his best friend gets overly excited when he gossips.

"You didn't hear about the new freshman?" His friend asks blinking in surprise, "She's very tiny, petite like. She has long black wavy hair, and child-like gray eyes." The one reading rolls his eyes at the way his friend described her, "You seriously don't care, Yuu?"

"Truthfully, no. She can be a bitch for all we know." Yuu, the one who was reading, says closing his book and standing up leaving the library, "Let's go, Kenji. We don't want to be late." Yuu looks over his shoulder and smirks, "After all, your little princess might be in our class." Kenji pouts picking up his paper ball he was messing with and throws it at Yuu. Yuu turns around and catches it before tossing it in the recycling bin behind him.

"Fine, Yuu." Kenji says still pouting ,but walks beside his friend, "And you have no right calling anyone a bitch until we know she is one." Kenji says scolding his friend playfully. Yuu chuckles lightly ,but stays silent.

Yuu and Kenji were both popular around the school for first years since they were both on the kendo team. They don't get a lot of attention since the school is all crazy about the tennis regulars ,but they do have their own fan girls. They were known as prodigy's but none of them let it get to them since they grew up together and trained under the same sensei.

"Ne, Yuu?" Kenji asks looking up at his best friend since he was shorter by three inches. Yuu looks down at him nodding, telling him to continue, "Do you really think she will be a bitch...?"

"We never know." Yuu says staring down at Kenji. Kenji is a very handsome boy who had shaggy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and muscular, but not too muscular. Yuu smirks and flicks Kenji's forehead laughing, "Who would of thought that you were smart, hm?" Kenji growls and jabs Yuu's side playfully and walks into his classroom.

"Yuu, stop being a jerk." He mutters walking to his seat and sitting down. Yuu sits down next to him and closes his eyes ignoring the girls who tried to talk to them. Yuu wasn't being rude on purpose. Yuu has always been shy and clumsy when a girl tries to ask him out while Kenji is more than happy to talk to girls. Especially the one he thinks are the cutest.

"Kaaa!~ Yuu-sama, Kenji-sama!" A fan girl squeals out in delight rushing over towards them holding two boxes of chocolates. The fan girl was cute looking having long blond hair in piggy tails, olive tone skin, and bright blue eyes, "I-I made these for you two...please accept them!" She squeaks out bowing in front of them while holding out her boxes of candies. Kenji looks up at the girl and smiles a boy-ish smile before gently grabbing one box out of her hand. He places it on his desk.

"Thanks, Sumi-chan." Kenji says happily opening the box and taking a small bite of the chocolate while nudging Yuu with his foot since he just sat there looking blankly up at Sumi. Yuu sighs softly running a hand through his unruly black hair and takes the box out of her hand and nods his thanks. He puts the chocolate in his bag and winces slightly when her smile grew even more.

"I-I'm so glad!" She giggles straightening up and rushing away towards her giggling friends. Yuu watches her and turns to Kenji frowning. Kenji smirks at him breaking another piece of chocolate out and shoving it in Yuu's mouth. Yuu glares at Kenji before chewing on the chocolate crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kenji, I really dislike you right now." Yuu mutters angrily and pulls out his books getting ready for the first class of the day, English. Kenji smiles happily and winks at Yuu playfully.

"I know you do, Yuu." Kenji replies closing the box of chocolates and placing it in his bag. He pulls out his things for English and freezes, his face pale. "Gah! Yuu, let me copy your English homework, I forgot all about it! Please?" Kenji begs giving Yuu his best puppy dog face. Yuu sighs and pulls out his notebook and flips it to the homework. Kenji smiles happily and starts to copy the homework.

* * *

Sakuno sighs softly watching Tomoka chat with Ryoma happily, even though Ryoma isn't really replying. She always wished she could be like Tomoka since she was always too shy to talk to anyone really. Sakuno frowns sitting next to the freshmen trio and leans against the desk watching Tomoka with envy. _If only...I can be like her... _Sakuno wishes silently to herself before turning her attention to the other two popular boys, Kenji and Yuu. She giggles softly watching Kenji shove chocolate into Yuu's mouth.

"Sakuno-chan, they sure are cute, aren't they?" Tomoka asks sitting down next to Sakuno giving up with getting Ryoma to talk to her. Sakuno turns to Tomoka surprise ,but smiles nodding.

"Yeah"Sakuno agrees turning her attention back to the freshmen trio to get into their conversation.

* * *

"Stupid Nii-chan stealing my pocky." A young girl pouts walking through the halls of her new school carrying a tennis bag on her left shoulder. The young girl has long black wavy hair, child-like gray eyes, and an hour-glass figure. She huffs out in annoyance and hears the bell ring, signaling the classes have started, "Great, not only did my pocky get stolen, I'm lost, and late for class!" The girl sighs softly looking up and reading the room number she's by. 3-C? I'm suppose to be in 2-A, right?

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" The young girl looks up and notices a teacher. She blinks a few times before smiling sheepishly and rubs the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, sensei." She apologizes bowing, "I'm completely lost...I'm the new transfer student." She blushes lightly at her clumsiness, "My map of the school flew out of my hand, so I have no clue where anything is." The girl straightens up and blinks watching the teacher smiles brightly.

"No worries, I'll show you were you are suppose to be." The young girl smiles softly and waits for the teacher to lead the way, "I'm Ryuzaki, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-sensei." The girl smiles up at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki is a middle age women who has her red hair pulled into a low pony tail and brown eyes, "I'm Marui Rini." Ryuzaki smiles down at the younger girl and nods.

"So, Mauri-san... you are a first year, right?" Ryuzaki asks walking down the hall with Rini walking next to her. Rini nods beside her and adjusted her bag, "And you play tennis too?" Ryuzaki raises her eyebrow curiously and laughs watching the girl nod happily.

"Yes, I love playing tennis." The girl says smiling happily and walking down the stairs with Ryuzaki. She narrows her eyes slightly, _I don't remember walking upstairs...maybe I was too busy complaining to myself?_

"Your name sounds familiar, do you have an older brother that comes here?" Ryuzaki asks heading down the first year hall. Rini shakes her head, but doesn't say anything else. So he's known here too? She thinks to herself frowning.

Ryuzaki looks down surprise by the silence before smiling softly watching the girl frown. _Another Fuji Yuuta? Interesting. I hope she isn't too much offended...maybe I should tell him I'm a coach... _

"By the way, Marui-san. I'm the coach of the boys' tennis team, that's why I asked." Rini looks up and grins shrugging.

"No, it's okay. My brother is popular because of tennis. I just wish they learn how to play tennis, the right way." The girl mumbles gently before shrugging and smiling looking up at the classroom that they stopped in front of, "Thank you so much, Ryuzaki-sensei!" Rini bows once before knocking on the door.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! Do you guys want me to actually write all of it? Or do you guys not care about it at all? Anyway thank you so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! I hope you enjoyed! =)**

**~Clio111**


	2. Chapter 2

Poison

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis**

**A.N: **_Well, here is my second chapter! I'm a bit upset with myself on how long it took me to write this but I guess I can't really blame myself. I'm really picky about how some of my chapters go and this one gave me a headache! x. x I hope you guys like it though! Please enjoy! =)_

_SnowCrystals: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, I still don't understand why I think that but I just do haha. _

_Treehugginghippiexo: I'm excited too! I can't wait to get the story going more and actually introducing everyone!_

_Easily1994addicted: I'm glad there aren't many mistakes and thanks for the review! _

* * *

Chapter Two

Kenji hums softly to himself with his English homework out on his desk. _Hah! And you thought I wouldn't have my homework done. I showed you, Haru-sensei! _Kenji thinks cockily grinning like a mad man, _But then again...Yuu did let me copy it...but I did techically do it. He never said I had to do it on my own. Yeah. I didn't exactly cheat..._ Yuu looks over at Kenji and shakes his head rolling his green eyes. _Isn't he a darling? Feeling proud for copying my homework. Tsk. Sometimes I wish he acts more mature. _Yuu thinks sighing himself.

"Ahh... Good work Yuu-san." Haru, the teacher, comments happily while holding up Yuu's homework, "Perfect English, spelt everything right, and has the best grammar." Haru sets Yuu's homework back down on the desk and pats Yuu's head, "Almost as good as Echizen-san." Yuu nods his thanks and looks back down at his book and starts to read it again. Haru walks up to Kenji and looks down before picking up the paper. He raises his eyebrows in confusion, "Kenji-san actually did his homework?" He turns over to Yuu and frowns. _Damn you, Yuu-san. Giving Kenji-san the homework. It's not like I can really punish Kenji for cheating. I also don't have full prove since Kenji could of gotten all the right answers..._

"Hey, Haru-sensei?" Kenji asks innocently looking up at his teacher in confusion, "Is something wrong? I did my homework. You can see it right there." Haru shakes his head no and sets the homework down on Kenji's desk. Haru walks away from him and heads towards the front of the class. He claps his hands loudly to gain the students attention.

"Class. Today we will be getting a new student. I want all of you to treat them with respect and actually behave today." Haru's gaze goes over to Kenji, "Do you understand, Kenji-san?" Haru questions. Kenji groans softly before nodding. Suddenly, a knock echo's through the classroom, "And it looks like she is here now." Haru gives one last warning glance to Kenji and walks out of the room.

* * *

"Ha! You got in trouble, Kenji-kun!" A girl next to Yuu says laughing, "I knew you were bad and all. But...the teacher telling you to behave? Priceless!" Kenji looks over at her and pouts shaking his head.

"Noooo! Don't laugh at me Winnie-chan! This isn't funny!" Kenji cries leaping over Yuu's desk and grabbing a hold of her hands. He squeezes them gently and pouts, "Don't laugh anymore, my princess." He ends giving his famous goofy smile. The girl, Winnie, turns red from laughing too hard.

"Y-Your Princess?" Winnie asks laughing, brushing some of her red hair out of her face, "Shouldn't you go over to Yuu-kun? He _should_ be the princess for you!" Yuu turns to her and sighs shaking his head.

"Only one thing to say," Yuu begins before closing his book dramatically, "Have mercy on the new kid's soul..." Yuu whispers closing his eyes.

* * *

"Sorry for her being late, Haru-san." Ryuzaki says smiling up at him, "She got lost. Somehow ended up in the third year hallway." Haru laughs looking down at the young student in front of him. _Is she even five foot?_ Haru thinks to himself.

"Hello there." Haru says smiling at the girl, "My name is Haru, and I'll be your English teacher for the year." Rini takes a small step back from him and bows once down to her waist.

"Nice to meet you, Haru-sensei." She smiles and straightens back up, "My name is Marui Rini. It's a pleasure to be in your class." Haru laughs softly at her and resists the urge to mess up her hair.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Ryuzaki-san." He turns to Rini and nods, "You are more then welcome to follow me in the classroom. Or I can just go in and then tell you when too."

"How about you-" Suddenly, a loud crash noise came from his classroom making her giggle, "Settle the class down? Then call me in?" She suggests shrugging her shoulders at his apologetic smile. Haru bows in embarrassment before rushing into the room, leaving Rini outside the classroom alone.

"Ryuzaki-sensei." Rini says smiling, "Since you asked, my brother's name is Marui Bunta, please don't tell anyone though." Rini bows. Ryuzaki nods in understanding.

"I won't even tell my team." Ryuzaki promises before walking away, "You should check us out, maybe become the manager?" Rini watches her leave.

* * *

Haru walks into the classroom and watches the choas all around the room. Echizen is still sleeping with his crazy fan girls surrounding him and taking pictures, Kenji's clinging onto Yuu while Winnie laughs at them, and three other students are doing homework. Haru raises his eyes and claps his hands loudly.

"Am I going to need to give you more homework?" Haru asks threanteningly. Kenji yelps in surprise and lets go of Yuu, Winnie stops laughing and turns to Haru frowning, the fan girls scatter, leaving the sleeping boy alone, and the students that were doing there homework looks up. "That's what I thought." Haru smirks before turning towards the door, "We have a new student, please come in."

The door opens and a young, tiny girl slides open the door and walks over to Haru. She stands in front of the class and blushes softly fully aware of all the looks she is getting.

"Introduce yourself, please." Haru says laughing mentally at the look of fear in her eyes. _She's already going to have a lot of fan boys, maybe even some fan girls._ Haru thinks watching the students look up at Rini in interest. _Oh? Echizen actually woke up for this?_

"U-Um..." Rini starts playing with her fingers nervously before shaking her head and sending them a soft smile, "Hi everyone! My name is Marui Rini." She bows down to her waist before straightening up, "I would love it if you all call me Rini though. If you want to know anything else you can just ask." She finishes smiling.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Kenji yells happily jumping up and down in his seat. Rini turns to him and nods smiling. "Do you play tennis? I'm just asking because of the tennis bag..."

"Yeah I do." She examines all the hands up in the classroom and decides to take half of them down, "I am single, and no I don't want a boyfriend at the moment." More then half of the hands went down which made Haru chuckle.

"I have a question for you." Yuu says eyeing her strangely, "Are you even five foot?" He asks innocently.

"No. I'm only four nine." Rini answers pouting crossing her arms over her chest when the classroom yells out how cute and adorable she was. Rini's eyes travel to the girl next to Yuu and smiles nodding, "And your question will be?"

"Wanna be friends, Rini-chan?" Winnie asks smiling, "I'm Winnie. Ironic right?" She asks laughing. Rini nods smiling.

"Sure, Winnie-chan."

"Alright everyone that's enough with the questions!" Haru turns his attention to Echizen and smirks seeing him still awake, "Rini-san. Your seat will be next to Winnie-san. Winnie-san, please show her around the school later." Winnie nods in agreement while Rini walks over to her new seat. Rini sits down and places her books on top of her desk.

"Hey, Rini-chan. Our names sound similar." Winnie says laughing holding out her hand. Rini smiles and shakes it.

"Feel free to call me Ri too, so we don't get confused." Rini offers smiling more.

* * *

"And last and not least, the tennis courts!" Winnie announces skipping onto the courts, ignoring the glares she got from the fan girls. Rini raises her eyebrow in amusement and watching her skip to this tall, adult like boy, "Kuni-kun! I brought a friend here! Can we play tennis, after your practice is over?" She asks sweetly hugging him.

"Sure, O'Leary-chan." He says with no emotion at all and wrapping his arm around Winnie, "You might want to save her from the fan girls though." Winnie looks over towards Rini and sees the fangirls surrounding her angrily.

"Oh no! Ri-chan! I'm coming for you!" Winnie announces rushing towards the gate. She grabs Rini's hand and pulls her in sticking her tongue out childishly at the fangirls, "Ha! Creepers, better leave her alone!" Rini blinks and shakes her head looking around the tennis courts while placing her tennis bag down on the ground yawning. She turns to Tezuka and bows apologetically.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your practice." She says straightening up and listens to Winnie who is talking about the tennis members, "Oh. Isn't that the kid who slept through English?" She asks innocently pointing at Ryoma who was talking to Momoshiro. Ryoma turns his attention towards her and raises his eyebrow.

"Let's go over there!" Momoshiro yells dragging Ryoma with him. Along the way Kikamaru, Oishi, Taka, Kaidoh, Inui, and Fuji joined, "Buchou? Who is this?" Tezuka glares at them.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be practicing?" Tezuka demands crossing his arms over his chest frowning.

"Lighten up, Tezuka-buchou." Fuji laughs, "Maybe Winnie-chan can kiss you? That way you won't have a permanent frown on your face!" Winnie looks up at Fuji innocently and laughs pointing at herself.

"Me? Make Kuni-kun blush? Impossible!" She grins wiggling her eyebrows at him teasingly, "Private yes, out in public? No way!"

* * *

Rini yawns softly picking up some tennis balls and tossing them in a basket where some freshmen were. How did I get myself into this again? She asks herself frowning and looking up at the sky. That's right...Ryuzaki-sensei comes and forces me to be the manager! I should of listened to Echizen-san advice and ran for it! She kicks a tennis ball in frustration and groans watching some of the freshmen drop down on the ground exhausted.

"Guys." She says picking up another tennis ball, "I'll finish this up. You guys are probably exhausted-and I'm sure you still have to eat, do homework, and possibly call your girlfriend. So, as manager I order you to leave."

"Thank you so much, Marui-san!" They cry out before running into the changing room and getting dress. Rini watches the door slam and shake her head sitting down on the court, lazily tossing a tennis ball. Rini stands up after watching the last freshmen leave and walks around the courts picking up the last few balls.

"Now I have to put them in the ball room...wherever that is." She laughs softly to herself and picks up two baskets, balancing them on top of each other. She walks out of the fenced in courts.

"Hmm..." Ryoma whispers watching the new manager try to carry all the basket full of balls alone, "Ne, manager?" Ryoma calls walking over to her and raising his eyebrow, "Where are the others?" He watches as she struggles to put them down.

"I told them to go home-They were passing out on the courts." She answers looking up at him and pouting, "What are you still doing here?"

"Ponta." He replies taking a sip of the can of juice he's holding making her giggle.

"Do you mind helping me then? I don't know where the ball room is..." She scratches her cheek embarrass and smiles watching him nod, "Thank you!" She puts the balls down and pounces on him hugging him tightly. Ryoma's eyes widen as he falls back, with her landing on top of him. "Oh my! E-Echizen-san I'm so sorry!" She blushes staring into his eyes. Her eyes trail down to his can of juice which landed on her white shirt.

Ryoma silently sits up after she got off him and took of his Seigaku regular jacket. He places it on her shoulder and throws away his now empty can. He walks into the court and grabs the last two baskets.

Gosh I'm so stupid! Him being silent isn't helping either...He's actually making me really nervous... Rini swallows zipping up the jacket and picking up the two baskets again. Ryoma walks in front of her, heading towards the ball room. She quickly rushes after him looking down at her feet.

* * *

"I'm still sorry Echizen-san!" Rini apologizes again blushing embarrass, "Thank you for your jacket, too. You've helped me a lot today and all I've done is caused you trouble. I know! How about I make you a bento for tomorrow? A thank you for saving me gift?" Rini straightens up and stares into his eyes hopefully, "I just feel terrible..." Her eyes travel to his tennis bag and snaps her fingers smiling, "Or I can play a tennis match with you? I may be a girl but I am decent you know." Ryoma watches the girl in front of him blabber away. He shakes his head slightly, Interesting girl. What's her name again? Ri something isn't it?...She kind of reminds me of another Kenji, but in a good way. Ryoma shakes his head annoyed how he got distracted and looks down, seeing her giving him a pleading look.

"Bento sounds good." He says rolling his eyes and walking inside his house, "I'm home!" He calls taking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Rini smiles happily walking into her small apartment building her parents are renting for her so she doesn't have to travel and wake up early in the morning. She shuts the door and locks it walking into the living room and sitting down. She pulls out her cell phone and dials her brothers number. Four rings later he answers.  
**  
"Hello? Ri-chan is this you?" **Marui asks.  
**  
**"Hai! Bun-chan how are you today?"

"I'm good. How is Seigaku for you?"

"Pretty good. Although...someone already knows you are my brother. The boys' tennis teams coach found out...And I'm being forced to be their manager! Can you believe that?"  
**  
"Ahhh, that will never change Ri-chan. You are one of the best girl players I know-and you are a great coach. By the way, the rest of the team says hi and wishes they could eat bento's after practice. The little brat misses your random hugs and the captain says he misses the way you insult him." Marui laughs, remember the first time the team met her.**

"I miss them, too! I might come over for the weekend. Can you tell that to mom for me? I just got back and need to do my homework and cook some dinner. Love you Bun-chan, and see you this weekend possibly."  
**  
"Love you too, sis. And yeah, but I have a tennis practice. I'm sure they will love it if you came though. Bye." **Marui hangs up.  
**  
**Rini closes her phone and grabs out her homework. She pulls out her pen and starts writing the English essay that's due tomorrow.

* * *

**So...this chapter was a bit hard for me to write truthfully. I've written this chapter about two times {Three including the one I did a long time ago} and deleted them all. But, I do hope you guys enjoyed it! I also hope to see more reviews! =)**

**Marui: Yay! I am finally in the story! Woot!**

**Rini: Me and my brother actually get along? Neato! Ooh, Akaya is my friend?**

**Clio111: Of course!**

**Yuu: I swear, everytime we are in this Kenji is clinging onto me like a lost dog.**

**Winnie: I date Tezuka? COOL!**

**Inui: *Writes in a new notebook* Tezuka? Dating? This doesn't add up...**

**Kenji: HEY! Stop complaining Yuu! You know you like it!**

**Ryoma: I gave her my jacket? I wouldn't do that.**

**Rinko: My son was in front of our house with a girl! And his father was gone too...so lucky...**

**Momshiro: Hmm...did we get introduced to her then?**

**Fuji: So Tezuka can be emotional? But can only do it in private? I wonder what Winnie does...**

**Winnie: *Winks* Tickling each other! He's very ticklish!**

**Tezuka: ...Don't forget to review.**

**~Clio111**


	3. Chapter 3

Poison

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis!**

**A.N: **_Hey guys! I'm glad to finally be able to put up chapter three! I hope you all enjoy and please remember to leave a comment! I'd love to know how to make it better for you. I hope you enjoy! _

_apandas327: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this one just as much!_

_Treehugginghippiexo: I will be able to explain this later on, glad you liked it!_

_LoveofWarriors1998: Thanks for the review! Hopefully you think this one is excellent too! _

* * *

Chapter Three

"Kuni-kun! Did you really have to drag me out here for morning practice, again?" Winnie asks crossing her arms over her chest frowning. Winnie is usually a loving, cheerful person to him. Except in the morning. Tezuka smiles down at his girl friend shaking his head slightly since he knew it was only them on the school grounds, except a few teachers.

"Yeah." He replies to her question walking over to the locker room and unlocking it, he then turns to her and nods. Winnie nods back before walking onto the court and falling onto the cold bench closing her eyes yawning.

"Stupid boy friend, making me come over and watch him play tennis. At least I'll be able to see Rini-chan..." She hums gently to herself, letting her mind wonder. A few minutes later her boyfriend walks out of the locker room wearing his regular tennis outfit and raises a eyebrow, watching his girlfriend.

"O'Leary-chan?" Tezuka asks walking over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bench. Winnie sits up suddenly turning her head to him, "Something wrong?" He asks blinking.

"You didn't tell Rini-chan about practice!" She yells pulling out her cell phone and looking through her contacts. Tezuka closes his eyes and rubs his temple gently. _Marui Rini, the girl who can bring hell to my life. Even more than Kikamaru. _Tezuka thinks shaking his head and standing up noticing a few freshmen walking into the courts fully dressed.

"Good morning, Buchou!" They yell and bow before setting down a basket of tennis balls. Tezuka nods morning over to them and yawns softly after watching the freshmen start to run around the courts. _They'll be good for the team, after we leave. _Tezuka thinks to himself and walks over to Winnie. He sits down next to her and watches her laughing. _And I guess Winnie did need a girl friend..._ Tezuka shakes his head annoyed with himself.

* * *

Winnie smiles happily texting her friends over her phone while the morning practice still went on. Rini still hasn't arrived and she was bored enough and slightly scared of Inui. He keeps trying to give her Inui juice. Winnie has denied him everytime but he's getting really annoying, asking her every few minutes. Her boyfriend, Tezuka, told her to always refuse when Inui tries to give her a drink since it's probably his experimented drinks. Suddenly, Winnie feels someone dropping onto the bench tiring. She glances over and smiles happily.

"Rini-chan!" Winnie yells gaining everyone's attention. Rini waves placing a hand over her heart and breathing heavily, "Did you run all the way here?" Winnie asks handing Rini a bottle of water. Rini immediately takes a drink of it and smiles, catching her breath.

"Man...that felt good." Rini says standing up and stretching. She turns to Winnie and hands her the water bottle back, "And yeah. I had to jump in the shower and eat a quick breakfast since my mom doesn't live with me. I had to stop by a few places..." Rini finishes and turns to Tezuka pouting, "And you better not punish me for being late since you never told me about the morning practice, buchou." She says walking past him and towards a freshmen who was swinging his racket. She walks behind him and puts her hand over his and fixes his grip, "That's how you're suppose to hold a racket. Don't bend your knees too much..." She says giving him advice, not noticing everyone is still watching her. The freshman blushes and nods, listening to her advice. She helps him swing a few times before letting go and taking a few steps back and nodding, "Well, show me what you just learned." She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"H~Hai!" The freshman stutters and blushes, clumsy swinging the racket. Rini shakes her head smiling gently.

"No, not like that." She says walking over to Ryoma. She pushes his hat down teasingly and grabs his racket, "Let me borrow this for a moment." She says walking over to the freshman and getting into position, "Okay, listen." She says gaining his attention, "When you swing you want to be focused but confident. If you aren't, you do a clumsy uncertain swing that can cost you the match." Rini says swinging the racket she's holding a few times. She nods her head at him, "Try it again." She orders. The freshman nods and gets into position, determined. He swings the racket. Rini smiles happily and claps, "There you go! Just like that and you'll be great in no time!" Rini praises and hands Ryoma his racket back.

Rini walks away from the freshman after he succeeded his swings and sits next to Winnie. Winnie and Rini had a small talk before Tezuka walks over, planning to find out where and who Rini just is. As soon as he got there though; Rini stood up and walked out of the court. She starts to run around the courts leaving Tezuka and Winnie alone.

"You really made her mad, Kuni-kun." Winnie sighs watching her new best friend start running laps around the tennis courts, "What did you even say to her? To make her hate you so much?" Winnie raises her eyebrow curious. Could Tezuka of done something so bad to her? Or maybe it's just the way he acts so mature?

Tezuka shrugs and shakes his head, watching Rini run her fifth lap around the court. _She's really fast-doesn't look like she's getting tired either. She'll probably be able to win if we were having a race-specially if she knew how the Inui juice tastes, she'd probably go faster. _Tezuka observes and turns back to his girlfriend sighing.

"The bell is about to ring, you should probably get her." Tezuka says and turns his attention to his team, "Morning practice is over! Everyone get dress! Practice in the afternoon is still on though!" Tezuka and the regulars walk into the boys' locker room and changes-everyone else following behind closely.

Winnie walks over to the gate and grabs a hold of Rini's arm when she was rounding the corner. Rini slams into Winnie and stumbles backwards onto her butt. Rini looks up and pouts, her eyes watery.

"Ouchy..." Rini whispers standing up and wiping away a tear that slowly ran down her cheek. Winnie's eyes widen and hugs Rini closely.

"R-Rini-chan! Why are you crying!" Winnie commands shaking Rini quickly. Rini smiles and shrugs pulling herself out of Winnie's grasp.

"A bug flew into my eye, that's all." Rini explains taking a hold of Winnie's hand, "I promise and come on! We have to get to class before we are late!" Rini darts off towards the classroom, dragging Winnie along.

* * *

Rini sighs softly and leans against the wall of her classroom, watching Winnie, Yuu, and Kenji fight about who cleans what. Today, the teacher decided to change the clean up teams and she got stuck with Winnie, Kenji, Yuu, and Ryoma. Rini raises her eyebrow. Where did he go anyways? She asks herself silently looking around the classroom. He's probably skipping out, I wish I could too. Rini sighs again watching Kenji grab a hold of Yuu crying. She rubs her temples tryingly and smiles sweetly walking over to them.

"Hey, guys." She says only to pout. No reaction from any of them, not even Winnie. "Guys!" She tries again only to get the same result back. Rini stomps her foot on the ground childishly and blows some of her hair out of her face.

"Can't we just get this over with?" Ryoma asks sighing, walking into the classroom with his racket behind him. Rini turns around to him and crosses her arms over her chest.

"So now you show up? Couldn't skip could you?" Rini asks shaking her head. She let's out a sigh and bows, "Sorry, Echizen-kun. It's been a long day." She apologizes thanking her long hair. It was hiding a small blush that's planted on her cheeks. Ryoma raises his eyebrow at her and shakes his head, turning his attention to the fighting trio.

"Buchou's girlfriend." Ryoma calls smirking when she turns around and glares at him, "I would like to get to practice, mind if we hurry up with this little problem?" Ryoma asks motioning to the duo flirting to each other. Rini shakes her head and walks over to the wall and bangs her head on it groaning. _He isn't going to help. He's __**getting **__into the fight. I might as well start cleaning. _Rini thinks and walks over to the board. She starts to erase everything.

"What do you mean flirting?" Yuu asks angrily and pushes Kenji off of him, "If anything you've been flirting with Rini since she came here!" Yuu accuses childishly and puffs out his cheeks childishly.

"Ahh, Yuu-kun. Kenji-kun is wiping off on you." Winnie says sitting on top of a desk silently laughing while watching Rini try to reach the top of the board. Yuu turns to her and sighs pushing her off the desk and smirking when she lands with a thud.

"Oh, I'll help you Rini-chan!" Kenji claims bouncing over to Rini and picking up a eraser. He winks down at her and starts to wipe the top half of the board. Rini nods her thanks and walks back over to the trash can and cleans it out.

Twenty minutes later Rini got all of them to stop fighting. They got the room clean, too. Currently, Rini, Ryoma, Kenji, and Yuu were heading towards the trash cans in the back of the school to dump off the trash bags they collected from the room. Winnie went ahead and went to the tennis courts so her boyfriend didn't kill too many freshmen from missing a regular, the manager, and his girlfriend.

"Oh? What do we have here? The freshman tennis prodigy and the freshmen prodigy kendo players? Whose the cute girl with you?" A male voice asks walking into view. He has short brown messy hair, dark green eyes, and has a very ugly smile on his face. He walks over to them and stops in front of Rini and runs his eyes over her, checking her out. Rini blinks looking up and tilts her head to the side and growls under her breath.

"If you don't back up you'll find out that this 'Cute girl' can beat you in two seconds flat." She threatens setting down the trash bag she was holding. She cracks her knuckles in front of them and glares up at the man in front of her, "Well? Are you moving or are we going to have a problem?" Suddenly, the male laughs holding his side and wiping a tear away from his face.

"Y-You are just a kitten! Cute but feisty, it's a nice fit for you." He smirks and places his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She opens her mouth about to say something only to see the male getting knocked onto the ground. Kenji and Yuu stood in front of her protectively.

"Echizen, take her out of here. We can handle them. We'll get the trash, too." Yuu orders glaring at the man on the ground, "As for you I would like to know what team you are on. Such a disgrace, going after a harmless girl." Kenji nods besides him thinking, _He can be clueless on what to do when a girl flirts with him. But he's like a knight in shinning armor or a prince, ready to stand up for any..._

"Echizen, get out of here!" Kenji orders after the male got up and pounced at them. Ryoma grabs a hold of Rini's hand and drags her away from them.

"No! E~Echizen-kun! Let's go back to them! They'll need our help!" She orders trying to her hand out of his grip only to fail. Ryoma shakes his head and pulls her towards the courts.

* * *

Rini puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms over her chest sitting next to Winnie. After the little incident with the male from earlier Ryoma succeeded on dragging her back. Turns out one of the freshmen saw what happened and reported to Tezuka. He yelled at her about being reckless and foolish before leaving her alone.

"Stupid. Buchou is pissed off because I was standing for myself? Who cares if I'm a girl I can take on almost any of you and beat you. I didn't learn martial arts for nothing. I don't care if I look small or petite I'm a beast on the inside. My brother and senpais' would of killed him if they found out. Of course they would let me help them. Hell, they'll even let me make up the plan. But nooooo the buchou thinks I'm weak." Rini rants to herself glaring at the ball in front of her.

"Hey, girl!" A guy yells walking over smugly and putting his racket on his shoulder, "You may be the manager, but you're useless. Why don't you go and play some real tennis instead of just checking us out." The guy says smirking, staring at her. Rini stands up and growls taking out her purple tennis racket and walking onto the court.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Get on the court and that's an order from your manager. If you don't listen I'll make you clean up the courts _alone_. And I mean it. No help from your friends." Rini says standing on one side of the net and bouncing up and down sending him a side glance. The boy smirks and walks over shrugging.

"Fine, but if you lose I get a date, okay?" The guy asks holding out his hand to shake her's, "I'm Arai, and you are?" She swats his hand away and spins her racket.

"Which?" She asks ignoring his glare at her.

"Smooth." He replies watching the racket land on smooth, "Service."

"Break." She walks over to her side of the court and gets down into position. Arai serves quickly and laughs watching her frozen. Must be scared...I should probably go easy on my date... Suddenly, he looks up and notices a black mark in front of his feet. He turns around and stares at the tennis ball stuck in the fence. He swallows nervously, "I'm not as easy as I look, Arai-senpai." She replies smirking and nodding for him to serve again.

* * *

Rini jumps up in the air and leans back before hitting the ball in the air. It slams into the court and spins before bouncing up and hitting Arai's head, knocking him out. She lands on the ground and scratches the back of her head nervously looking around.

"Oops..." She whispers trying to walk out of the court without being noticed, only to bump into Tezuka. She looks up at him and takes a step back, "Before you even try and punish me listen to what he did! He comes up, calls me useless, I challenge him, he demands a date if he wins, I didn't mean to knock him out. He was stupid and missed my last smash." She crosses her arms over her chest not knowing people were watching their match the whole time.

"Ahh" Tezuka answers nodding and glaring at Arai, "Twenty laps when he wakes up." He announces and walks over to his girlfriend, "Tennis practice is also over. Don't forget about the meeting on Saturday at the street tennis courts."

(Insert line)

Rini hums softly to herself walking into her apartment and sets down her bag of groceries on the table. She walks over the her cupboards and starts to put up her boxes when her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and answers it.

"Hello." She says standing on her tippy toes and putting a box on the top shelf, "Oh, hey Bun-chan. Yeah. You can come over now. Oh? You are already on your way? Okay. I just have to pack and finish putting up my groceries. Heh. I'll just tell you and the whole team the story later. Love you to, Bun-chan. See ya." She hangs up her phone and finishes putting up everything. She walks over to her bedroom and packs up her suitcase putting in four outfits, pajamas, her toothbrush and brush. She throws in a few pairs of her shoes before hearing her door bell. She stands up and walks over to it and smiles. "Bun-chan!" She sequels out dropping her bag and jumping onto her brother. He laughs and ruffles her hair before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello there, Ri-chan." He replies smiling and picking up her suitcase, "Ready to go? The team misses you a lot." He walks into the hallway more and watches her lock the door.

"Yeah, I miss them too. I did make a new best friend though! She's funny. She actually dates the tennis captain." She says laughing watching her brother freeze.

"Tezuka has a girl friend?" Marui asks smirking, "I guess that isn't that much of a surprise, what year?" He asks popping a bubble.

"Freshmen, they are oddly cute together." The siblings share a knowing look and start to laugh, not caring if anyone saw them.

* * *

_There you go! Sorry it took me forever to update this! I'll try and get another chapter updated soon! I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review!_

_-Clio111_


End file.
